


Silence

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [5]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Johnny-Boy, tu as vraiment cru que je te laisserais t'échapper de mes griffes ? Tu es destiné à rester avec moi, et tu le sais très bien.''





	Silence

Silence

  
John venait de se couper les veines. La vie s'échappait de lui, le sang coulant sur le sol, et son âme disparaissait peu à peu. John faisait ça pour sauver Angela, et aussi parce qu'il en avait marre de ce qu'il était devenu. Balthazar apparu devant lui, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. John souffla, il ne pouvait donc pas mourir en paix, quoiqu'il ne se sentirait pas mieux pour autant entre des anges, ou des démons. Balthazar s'approcha, sûrement pas pour lui faire ses adieux, il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur sa joue. John se pencha malgré lui sous le contact, appréciant la chaleur du démon alors que la mort s'emparait de son corps et lui transmettait un froid glacial. John utilisa une partie de ses dernières forces pour sortir son paquet de cigarette, Balthazar sourit avant de lui prendre le paquet des mains et d'en sortir une cigarette pour la poser entre les lèvres de Constantine. Balthazar fouilla dans ses poches pour trouver son briquet, qu'il sortit après quelques secondes de recherche. Il l'ouvrit et posa la flamme sur le bout du tabac qui lui avait provoqué un cancer. John sourit à son tour alors qu'il fumait sa dernière cigarette avant la mort, quand Balthazar rentra ses doigts dans son abdomen après avoir ouvert sa chemise. John cria de la douleur, malgré son corps affaibli.

  
''Johnny-Boy, tu as vraiment cru que je te laisserais t'échapper de mes griffes ? Tu es destiné à rester avec moi, et tu le sais très bien.'' Balthazar lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix presque mielleuse

''Je me disais aussi qu'une dernière clope avant la mort était impossible avec toi...'' John murmura, se sentant faible et pathétique

  
John entrevoyait le paradis, mais Balthazar le retenait sur Terre, pour qu'il continue sa vie de souffrance et de malheur. Le démon lui apprit que Lucifer lui avait retiré son cancer pour qu'il continue à le divertir. John se sentait nauséeux rien qu'à l'apprendre, Chas était mort, il ne voulait pas être le seul à se battre maintenant. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il serrait les dents en tremblotant. Balthazar rit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, forçant le passage de ses dents avec sa langue. John était maintenant la victime d'un démon, alors qu'il avait passé toute sa vie à les combattre. L'acte fut silencieux et brutal.

  
Fin


End file.
